Cetsbamain
by Sora Miyano
Summary: Edgar quiere saber si Lydia lo ama o no, luego de presenciar la celebracion de las hadas, Lydia le da una respuesta...


Cetsbamain 

Era alrededor de la medianoche, 1 de marzo en la madrugada, todo el palacio estaba en calma y silencio, todos se encontraban durmiendo, o eso parecía.

-"No puedo dormir"- pensó Lydia frotándose un ojo con pereza, miro por la ventana la redonda y brillante luna ablandando la mirada - ¿Nico? - el nombrado se encontraba boca arriba roncando, detestaba tenerse que quedar en ese palacio la noche por trabajo excesivo por parte del Conde el cual quería retenerla allí, la chica soltó un suspiro poniéndose de pie y se coloco una bata amarrándola a su cintura – este palacio es tan lúgubre de noche... – murmuro, se dirigía a la puerta principal.

-¿Señorita Lydia? – la figura podía verse perfectamente bañada por una luz de luna que entraba por una de las inmensas ventanas - ¿Qué hace levantada a esta hora?

-Raven... no puedo dormir... – dijo sonriéndole al moreno – Quise dar un paseo, pero está tranquilo que no huiré – soltó una leve carcajada.

-Tenga mucho cuidado por favor. – dicho esto se retiro del lugar tras un "con permiso" salió por la enorme puerta cerrándola con cuidado, poso su mirada esmeralda en la luna nuevamente tan brillante y redonda.

-Con solo verla olvido todas mis preocupaciones... – escucho una canción venir del jardín, se acerco lentamente divisando a unas hadas que bailaban en circulo mientras cantaban una melodiosa canción, callaron y voltearon a mirar a la chica sorprendidas – "verdad… hoy es 1 de marzo… una celebración importante para las hadas" no se asusten por favor – dijo sonriendo dulcemente – ¿Puedo bailar con ustedes? – las pequeñas criaturas se miraron entre si un poco confundidas, lo que pareció ser el hada reina asintió sonriendo mientras unas cuantas hadas abrían un poco de espacio y señalaban el centro del circulo – ¿quieren que este dentro? – pregunto sorprendida, esto era genial, no solo podía ver la celebración de un día importante para las hadas si no que bailaría con ellas en el centro de un anillo de hadas, se paro en el centro del circulo, las hadas lo cerraron nuevamente comenzando a cantar y bailar otra vez.

Lydia primero se movía torpemente, luego tomo el ritmo moviéndose al compas de la canción hermosa de estas hadas maravillosas, alrededor de 10 minutos ya se encontraba cansada sonriéndoles ampliamente a las hadas pero sin dejar de bailar.

-¿Lydia? – se acercaba el Conde a paso apresurado hacia la chica - ¿Qué haces tan tarde levantada? – las hadas asustadas huyeron rápidamente

-N-no ¡no se vayan! – al percatarse de que ya no quedaba señal de las hadas cayo arrodillada en el piso – se... fueron... – el rubio se acerco a toda velocidad a ella tomándola de los hombros.

-¡Lydia! ¿Estás bien?

-Era... – comenzó a hablar – la primera vez que presenciaba una celebración de hadas... quería bailar con ellas un rato mas...

-Lydia... no llores... – murmuro con expresión triste

-No lloro – dijo con naturalidad, el Conde retiro una lagrima de su rostro con su dedo.

-¿Ah no? – dijo sonriendo pícaramente - ¿Qué celebraban las hadas?

-Celebraban el rito de la fertilidad y la sexualidad – dijo mirando el césped – el nombre de esta celebración es Cetsbamain – el conde sonrió ampliamente 'fertilidad y sexualidad' ¿no? pensó que sería una posible señal de las hadas que indicaban que su relación iría de maravilla y lograría tener muchos hermosos hijos con su doncella, se puso de pie extendiendo su mano.

-¿Por qué no completamos el ritual? – dijo, Lydia lo miro extrañado - ¿Bailamos? – miro su mano dudosa.

-Pensé que no creías en las hadas – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Tal vez alguien me haga cambiar de parecer – le guiño un ojo haciendo sonrosar a la chica, tras unos segundos decidió acceder levantándose con su ayuda, si que era difícil bailar sin música.

-Lo siento – dijo tras pisar al Conde.

-Descuida – sonrió dulcemente haciéndola sonrojar desviando la mirada – es un poco difícil bailar sin música pero – una melodiosa canción le interrumpió, las hadas regresaron cantando y bailando alrededor de la pareja con confianza - ¿Cómo es que... puedo escucharlas si no las veo por ningún lado?

-Tal vez porque crees un poco más en ellas – las hadas continuaron bailando alrededor de la pareja ascendiendo en un espiral por los cuerpos, Lydia veía todo fascinada, las hadas continuaron con su ascenso hasta que desaparecieron frente a sus propios ojos, la canción dejo de escucharse deteniendo el baile – fue hermoso... ojala pudieras haberlo visto.

-Me basta con ver tus ojos brillar de ilusión – coloco su mano en la mejilla sonrosada de la chica - ¿Puedo besarte? – pregunto mirándola a los ojos intensamente mientras se acercaba lentamente a sus labios, se detuvo unos segundos esperando la respuesta de la chica.

Cerró los ojos levemente esperando el contacto de sus labios con los del Conde.

Sonrió triunfante uniendo por fin sus labios con los de la joven en el suave beso tan anhelado para el rubio, fue solo un corto beso, se separo de ella tras unos segundos observándola intensamente.

La chica permaneció con los ojos cerrados durante unos segundos más, los abrió lentamente mirando el rostro del joven el cual tenía una sonrisa muy dulce dibujada en los labios, no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

Abrazo a su 'hada' envolviéndola en sus brazos dándole un dulce beso en la frente, estaba muy enamorado de ella… quería saber lo que sentía ella.

-Lydia… - comenzó a decir mirándola intensamente – te amo… - comenzó a ponerse nervioso, desvió la mirada – quería saber… ¿tú también me amas?

Se sonrojo, quería responderle pero las palabras no salían de su boca, decidió actuar, eso se le daba mejor, tomo aire uniendo sus labios con los del rubio en un beso inocente respondiendo a su pregunta, beso que el conde se encargo de profundizar con su lengua completamente feliz ante esa respuesta. Lydia se separo un poco asustada por la intromisión de la lengua de Edgar.

-Tranquila… - murmuro acercándose a sus labios nuevamente – solo déjate llevar… - volvió a besar los labios de su chica, esta vez comenzó moviéndolos suavemente sobre los de ella sintiendo como la oji-jade lo correspondía torpemente. Con su lengua delineo sus labios delicadamente para luego abrirse paso entre estos. Comenzó a jugar con la lengua de su hada lentamente, sintió como ella lo abrazaba por el cuello atrayéndolo mas no queriéndose separar de sus labios. La falta de aire los hizo separarse con pesadez, el conde abrió los ojos lentamente notando como Lydia aun los mantenía cerrados.

-Te amo tanto… - susurro inconscientemente abrazándola, ella abrió los ojos lentamente sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar, intento separarse de él para escapar pero Edgar la pego mas a él – calma… - le beso la frente – esta noche… - la tomo en brazos – duermes conmigo – sonrió pícaramente comenzando a caminar.

-¡¿E-Edgar?! Esp—

-Shh… no querrás despertarlos a todos ¿o sí? – antes de entrar a su habitación se detuvo – Raven… - el nombrado salió de la nada – por favor, que nadie irrumpa en mi habitación.

-¡Sí!

-Pon el letrero de "no molestar"… - miro a Lydia de reojo – ¡y asegúrate de que ese Kelpie no interrumpa!

-Esp-- ¡Edgar! – el azote de las puertas retumbo por todo el lugar, esa noche seria solo para "El Conde y su Hada", por fin solo ellos dos, sin nadie más…


End file.
